I'm all in
by pocahontasneedsherjohnsmith
Summary: Will Chuck and Blair's meeting in Monte Carlo go as planned after the rooftop incident? A rewrite of the sixth season of gossip girl. How I wanted it to go.
1. Chapter 1

She fixated her gaze on him, ignoring the array of colourful poker chips in front of them but he continued to play in silence, not having spoken a single word to her since she'd arrived, intact he only seemed to move occasionally to place his bet or to glance at her in confusion now and again. His expression radiated an almost tangible sense of determination. She'd never assumed for a moment that it would be easy, that he would take her back immediately, but she had expected to talk. Though he would not spare her a sentence. She lowered her eyelids momentarily and released a breath she was unaware that she was even holding in. He was still staring at his hand, his burning eyes flickering between pain, shock and what she perceived to be anger. Blair felt a sharp pang of guilt for making him suffer such anguish, he had made it clear to her the last time they'd seen one another that it wouldn't make him happy just to be with her anymore. He needed something else, something Bart Bass had taken from him. Whilst she had been reminiscing about their history, Chuck seemed to have accumulated a large number of poker chips and it was clear to her that he was preparing to leave the game. But she couldn't let him walk away from the game. Metaphorically of course.

Chuck pushed his chair back with his feet, signalling his leaving so she followed suit and did the same. He turned to her, their eyes meeting for the first time since she'd arrived, he'd realised she was going to come with him despite their silence. Chuck graciously extended an arm out to her and she linked hers closely with his, savoring his touch before everything they felt was released and he was lost to her. She played the scene over and over in her head. "I'm all in." the last speech before the painful silence they'd endured. Once they'd reached the suite, she would break the silence, but not now, not whilst it was touch and go on whether or not he'd allow her to step through the door. The door to the lift opened and they stepped inside, surrounded by walls of mirrors, anyway they looked, they would see each other. She wasn't sure if this made her feel more or less secure. As before, they remained quiet, she wished for a fleeting moment that she could read his mind, but realised that he may not be thinking what she wanted to hear.

They stood before his suite, he slipped the plastic key card into the mechanical slot, waited until the LED changed from red to green and he opened the door, inviting her in with his palm. She didn't hesitate to step inside, he needed to know that when she'd promised her everything, she meant it. She caught the hem of her dress on her heel and tripped, he immediately reached to steady her, the feel of his strength against her bare arms was electric. She wanted to relish in the moment but once she was upright and steady he let go of her and walked to the couch - it was large enough for an entire family and their guests. He removed his black jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch before making his way to the bar to pour them both a drink. She could smell the heavy scent of whiskey, the dark sloshing liquid filled a small percentage of the crystal glass but he knew how much was enough without even thinking about it. Chuck was an experienced drinker. He brought her the drink, she noted that he still remembered how she liked her scotch which made her feel slightly more positive before she realised that she was thinking wishfully; they'd grown up together, of course he'd know what she liked to drink. Still, she refused to dwell on the little things and after she had swallowed a healthy dose of her drink she saw fit to end the tense silence.

He looked at her pensively. "So." She cleared her throat, raised her eyebrows and peered around the room, aiming to look at anything except his expression. He didn't speak. "This is a lovely suite, Chuck. Of course, never as classy as the Empire-" She stopped in her tracks. Bringing up his hotel was a fatal error, what with Bart working against him.

"Look." She sighed. "You know why I came here. Don't you, Chuck?" He cocked his head to one side, took a deep breath in and slowly released it before he spoke. He was mentally and physically preparing himself.

"Blair." He simply said her name, but it was enough to spark their magnetic attraction to one another and she remembered how much she missed his voice.

"Chuck." She pressed, placing one hand on her hip. His eyes darted to her hand and back to her face.

"Yes, I do know why you came tonight. But it doesn't mean that…" before he had the chance to say anything else she'd interrupted him.

"Shh." she placed her index finger to her lip and gazed at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and let her continue. "I meant what I said last month. I love you, I love you and I want us to be together!" She could feel her eyes pricking with tears and he shut his in response. She hated this, it meant that she couldn't read what he was thinking through his eyes and he'd probably done it on purpose.

"I know I've hurt you." She continued and his eyes flickered open, they were full of sadness. She could feel his pain. "I've chosen not to be with you too many times. I know it was wrong, Chuck. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." Blair felt the tears fall from her eyes but didn't care enough to wipe them away. Her raw emotions were what he needed to feel. "I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time and not marry him I would. You know I would." She saw Chuck wince at the mention of the prince. She needn't bring his name into this.

"And what about Humphrey?" He questioned her, his eyes finally locking onto hers.

"Mistake." She responded. He sighed and placed his glass on the side, he avoided coming too close to her as he maneuvered his way to the couch to sit. He rested is elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Blair, I… you know how I feel. How I've always felt about you. But my Father."

She shook her head "We'll be a team, we'll take your father down together!" she offered. He looked up at her through his hands and beckoned for her to sit down. She walked the few steps to his side tentatively, as if he were a bomb ready to explode at her touch.

She sat next to him, stiff and unrelaxed, his eyes were filled with moisture and she sank into his side. His arms encircling her in a soft embrace as they both cried silent tears. After a while, she reached up and wiped his face delicately with her thumb and caressed his angular jaw with her palm. She had missed his smooth skin and tame hair. Blair was unsure as to whether or not this signaled the end of their separation so she took advantage of the situation and kicked her shoes of, throwing her legs onto the couch and snuggling further into his arms. She inhaled his scent. He smelled strongly of peppermint and scotch, a familiar scent, one she had grown accustomed to. He shifted and she turned to face him, they were still holding one another.

"We still have a lot to talk about, Blair." He reminded her softly.

"I know." She assured him. "But for now, let's forget everything else." He relaxed his tense posture and bent down to place a soft kiss on her cheek, sending sparks of electricity through her body. His touch suddenly felt amazing and she craved it more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

For a while they held each other, the strange sensation calm before a storm. He felt solid, warm, but most of all, real in her arms and as much as she was enjoying the simplicity and gentleness of the moment, she desired nothing more than his angry passion, after all, they'd not been together in that way for a year. She missed him. He seemed to be off his game though, she couldn't blame him for it, she'd refused to let him go, ripping his heart to shreds each time he attempted to move on from their past. No complications, he'd always offered her everything she could ever want. Now it was her turn to offer everything she could. She owed it to him.

Blair struggled from his tight grasp, almost instantly, he recoiled and his eyes burned into hers, confusion written all over his face. She stroked his cheek with her palm in a bid to re-assure him. When she saw his expression relax, she searched for her burnt orange, Chanel clutch. When she clicked the clasp she pulled out the diamond necklace Chuck had given to her for her seventeenth birthday and she held it up to him, the precious jewels catching the light and shimmering. She rotated the chain in her finger tips and took in its beauty before offering it to him. Chuck leaned forward and put his palm out for the necklace, she dropped it carefully into his hand.

"I gave you this five years ago, Blair."

she nodded in agreement. He smirked and she though heard him comment on how long it had been since the butterflies incident.

"I want you to sell it Chuck." His head immediately snapped up and he closed his palm around the necklace.

"No." He growled. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"It will aid you in your financial struggle." He threw his head against the back of the couch and rolled his eyes.

"This" he held up the necklace to re-enforce his point "Means far to much to _us_ to part with." Before she could snatch the necklace back, he had it tucked safely away in his inside pocket.

"I can retrieve that if I want, you know." She raised one shaped eyebrow at him.

"We both know you won't, Waldorf." He narrowed his eyes at her but naturally she accepted his challenge. She would never let Chuck Bass win.

Blair's face of concentration formed two dimples next to her lips and she could tell he'd already decoded her thoughts. Any plans of sneaking the necklace would not work so she dropped her purse and before he could move a finger she'd grabbed his shirt collar. For a few seconds, they bore into each others eyes, connecting with so many words unspoken. And then he kissed her. Their bodies drawn to each other like magnets and he held onto her waist to support her as they fumbled their way into his bedroom, their mouths still pressed together. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt and his hands moved to her dress. Suddenly she twisted in his arms and their kiss was broken off. She bent her head and he helped her out of her gown before she turned back to him and they were kissing again. Her arms wound around his neck and they fell onto the huge bed, not bothering to move the dark red covers. She lay on top of him, clad in nothing but her underwear and he supported her body with his own. He turned onto his side, their foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily. They gazed into each others eyes once more before both whispering "I love you" and finding each others mouths again. He caressed her cheek and she stroked his neck.

They were picking up the pace, he grabbed her thighs, squeezing them as she gasped into his mouth. She took fistfuls of his dark hair in her hands and massaged his head with her fingers. He paused.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, kissing the nape of her neck, his kyrptonite. She responded by thrusting her hips against his torso and wrapping her legs around him. He took this as his cue and more carefully than ever. He slowly entered her. She pushed herself upwards to meet him and they became frantic with love. They had forgotten how _this_ felt during their long separation. Biting, licking, kissing and caressing. The night flew by them, they slowly came to a stop. Her head lay on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. They were finally together, experiencing the aftershocks of love. They had no doubts anymore. A while passed before he sat up and reached for something. He turned her to face away from him and carefully put the Erickson Beamon diamonds around her neck. Where they both knew they belonged.

"You win. I'd never let anyone else touch this" She sighed, reaching to touch the necklace.

"I always do." He returned. She twisted her head around to glare at him.

"Only if I let you." She taunted and relaxed back into his chest. He stroked her hair and casually unpinned the tight up-do that she'd spent so much time on. Her chestnut curls cascaded down her back and her twirled them around his fingers fondly.

The days exceeding their re-union were mostly spent in bed. They talked a lot, he still remembered all of her favourite things, she in turn remembered his. They agreed never to let anyone come in the way of them again.

"Blair?" He murmured into her skin, she was shaking so he covered her with the duvet.

"Chuck."

"You're getting sick, you know?" She sighed and turned to face him, propping her head up with her elbow.

"I know. I wish we could freeze time, Chuck. But we are only humans." He nodded and put his arm around her.

"I have a proposition." She began. Knowing that he wouldn't refuse her anything, he hummed an inquiry into her shoulder. "I think we should go our separate ways bef-" He shot up.

"What? But we just. Did none of this mean anything to you?" His tone was growing angry now. She just rolled her eyes and continued

"If you hadn't interrupted me I would have been able to continue." She tapped him on the nose and pressed her index finger to his lips. "I was going to say, we should go our separate ways before we can get everything else out of the way. I mean, you have your father to deal with and I have Waldorf designs…. Perhaps we should focus on our work because, I don't know about you, but when we're together I can't focus on much else." He smirked, seeming proud of holding all her attention before turning sincere.

"You're right. We ought to sort out all our problems before we make our social debut as a couple. I don't want anything to come between us this time."

She just smiled in agreement.

"But" He contradicted, "we have to be sure that we'll stay true to each other. _I've_ not been with anyone since we last…" He raised his brows in a suggestive manner. "But you on the other hand. Dan Humphrey." She frowned.

"Lets not go to that place. And anyway, I don't believe you've remained celibate since last year anyway." She stated very matter of factually.

"Think what you like, Blair. You know I'm a one woman man."

She snorted. "Chuck Bass. One woman. Don't think so." Although she did know that he was being truthful.

"Believe what you wish, Waldorf. It's always been you."

They stared at each other lovingly before he took a long silver necklace from his bed side table.

"Do you keep jewellery in there?" She looked at him questioningly. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He clasped the necklace on her and she felt something heavy against her chest. She peered down and her eyes widened. She saw the ring strung on the chain. The Harry Winston diamond that had proved to be so much trouble. But it was beautiful, she twisted it between her fingers and observed it in all its glory. She turned to face him.

"A pact, that we will fight our battles before coming together and being the worlds most deviant couple." He grinned at her and she returned his smile.

"Is this?" She held it in her hand, still taken aback by the gesture.

"Yes. Bart gave it to me before he took everything." She was silent. Peering at the ring, it was perfect. "I love you Blair. I want us to be married one day. But we have to fight our battles first. Nothing can stand in our way this time." She nodded, understanding completely. She leaned in to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry I've not updated this story. It was going to be a one shot kind of thing, but I didn't like the way season six panned out so I'm re-writing it. Thank you so much for being patient with me and I will try my hardest to get more chapters out.**

"Hello Waldorf." Chuck spoke into the phone he held close to his ear. In Paris, Blair grinned, she'd been anticipating his call all day and felt giddy.

Blair responded simply. "Bass." She said. "How go things in Dubai?" Blair asked with genuine interest, yanking the chain that held her ring from underneath her dress. She twiddled the diamond between her fingers and waited for Chuck's answer.

"Everything seems to be going well. How is life as a fashion entrepreneur treating you?" Chuck said. Stroking his freshly shaven cheek with his index finger.

"If by that, you mean, how much is Eleanor bossing me? Then a lot." Blair sighed.

"Now I know where you get it from." He retorted, chuckling at his own joke.

"Bass!" Blair scolded.

"Now I can hear you pouting." Chuck commented, smirking. Blair quickly amended her childish pout and wondered briefly how he knew.

"I miss you." Blair thought aloud before abruptly breathing in. Since they departed from Monte Carlo, Blair and Chuck hadn't spoken about their relationship or what they were to one another.

"I miss you too, Waldorf." He told her, not missing a beat. Feeling reassured, Blair slumped back into the soft material of her chair, pulling her legs up and hugging them.

"Only six more weeks. We'll be back in New York soon." Blair said, feeling confident that they would re-unite soon.

"I'll look forward to it." Chuck promised her. They continued to chat about recent goings on, their lives and people they'd met. Chuck felt a pang of jealousy when Blair spoke of Jean Pierre - an international French business man, and from the way it sounded, her new wingman. When time came for them to say their goodbyes, Blair couldn't help but feel crest-fallen. Her evening phone calls with Chuck were what kept her motivated to tolerate her mother ordering her around.

Five weeks passed them by in a similar fashion when Blair received a text from her friend Nate while at afternoon tea with Jean Pierre, her business associate who's company she found preferable to anyone else in Paris.

Serena is missing. Do you know where she is?

-Nate

The message said. Blair's heart rate instantly increased. She had not truly spoken to Serena since she threw her out of the penthouse. The few texts she had sent had gone un-replied and Blair had a nagging hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't the first time Serena had disappeared.

Not spoken to her all Summer. Sorry.

-B

She swiftly tapped into her phone. She had known Nate was working on the spectator religiously this summer, so things with Serena would have to be serious for him to forget his focus.

After explaining the situation to Jean Pierre, he swiftly booked her onto the first flight back to New York to help find Serena.

Chuck answered the phone the fourth time it rang, he wasn't due a call from Blair until this evening so he'd had his phone on silent, blissfully ignorant to his girlfriend's panic.

"Bass!" Blair huffed into the phone. Frustrated at his lack of haste in answering her calls. She was about to leave him another angry message. Blair didn't take well to being ignored, even though she knew in the back of her mind that he most likely wasn't screening her calls on purpose.

"Is everything okay, Blair?" He asked, instantly worried about her seemingly pissed off attitude.

"Not everything is _not _okay, Chuck!" Blair frantically snapped. "Serena has been missing for months!" She told him in a rush.

Chuck's brain took a moment to process the news before his rational mind snapped into action.

"She can't be missing. It's summer. Everyone goes on holiday." He attempted to reason.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Bass. No one's heard from her all summer. Not even Lily. She's missing, Chuck." Blair could her her own voice crack.

"Where are you?" He asked her, his protective instincts taking over. He couldn't stand to think of Blair upset.

"Paris. But I have a ticket back to New York this evening." She whimpered. Her anger subsiding.

"I'll charter the jet and meet you there." He promised her.

Blair liked the sound of this more than she was willing to admit. Not seeing Chuck has been one of the most difficult tasks she'd agreed to.

"Okay." She murmured and her spirits slowly lifted, despite her knowledge of the forces that were certain to confront them the moment they took a step on Upper East Side soil. Dan Humphrey, for one, was fuming at Blair for her desertion of him for Chuck prior to the summer. He was bound to be angry. He had every right.


	4. Chapter 4

When Blair Waldorf stepped off of the plane and back onto American ground, she inhaled and exhaled before striding with confidence toward the terminal. Paris would always be dear to her, but New York City was her home. She was an Upper East Sider through and through. As she glided through security and marched into the pickup area she expected to see Dorota but instead, a somewhat tired looking Charles Bass waited for her, pink peonies in hand. Blair's heart raced, he hadn't seen her yet and she knew she looked atrocious. Before her rational mind could kick in, Blair had turned and ran in the opposite direction from Chuck.

Chuck looked up and across the array of Parisian arrivals from the same flight as Blair. He wondered why he couldn't see her yet, as she had no discretion in her sense of importance and would usually be the first passenger off of the plane, especially since she got so nervous when flying. Dropping his eyes from the crowd, Chuck stared at the screen of his phone absent mindedly as the minutes ticked past. He wondered if he had mixed up the times and Blair's flight had not in fact been until far later this evening. He considered leaving for a brief moment but stopped the thought in its tracks when he imagined Blair's reaction to seeing him there. She thought he'd get there after him and so had he until he'd decided that he would arrive in time to meet her at the airport. Chuck surveyed the area, there was not many people around so he thought that the next flight would be in soon. Standing up, he smoothed the creases from his suit jacket and stroked the silky peonies he held. Chuck moved towards the bar area to wait for Blair. He sat down and ordered a scotch, watching as the bar tender poured the amber liquid into a crystal glass.

Blair burst into the ladies bathrooms. Unsure of what she had just done. She pulled the door to a stall open and sank down on the lid of the toilet. Head in hands, she breathed deeply. She hadn't been expecting to see Chuck and the image of him had sent her into a blind panic, her hair was all wrong, he dress was creased and her makeup had rubbed off on the long flight. Blair opened her handbag, pulling out a large makeup bag and all the items she required to freshen her appearance. She would not allow herself to look nasty upon her reunion with Chuck. She combed her long, chestnut curls and readjusted the positioning of the gold headband she was wearing. Flipping the makeup bag open, she took out a powder compact and a large brush with which she applied the pale makeup to her face. She knew how much Chuck liked her Chanel perfume and mentally kicked herself for forgetting to take it with her from Paris. She had plenty at home or even in the airport stores but there was no way she could slip past Chuck to buy perfume, there was no time to mess around. Blair re-applied the rosy lipstick she had worn before dropping the items back into her bag. She removed her coat and brushed out her dress. A slim fitting black Dior, stopping just above the knee, the thin material clung to every area of her body and Blair felt suddenly very conscious of her flaws. Spritzing her light perfume, she maneuvered her way out of the bathrooms, busy with women either arriving or preparing to depart. She threw her shoulders back and moved with poise to where she had seen Chuck. When she reached the waiting area, he wasn't there. Blair's stomach dropped but the butterflies fluttered inside her when she saw him at the bar.

He could smell her before she even said anything.

"Hello Stranger." Blair said alluringly, slipping onto the stool beside him and gesturing to the bar tender to make her a drink. Chuck turned to face her. Every inch of her was just as perfect as always. Her pale white skin, contrasted against the harsh black of her dress. Her doe-eyes framed with thick, dark lashes, her full lips turned up at the corners to form an impish grin. He smirked back at her, secretly inhaling her floral scent. The bar tender placed a glass in front of her and she murmured a thank you before knocking it back with ease.

"You're late." He informed her, pretending to peer at his watch.

"I'm sorry about that. Were you waiting long?" She gazed up at him through her lashes apologetically. He reached out and took her hand, stroking her soft fingers with his thumb before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Not very long." He lied. Blair smiled and hopped up from the bar stool, reaching for her purse to pay for their drinks but Chuck put a hand up to stop her and placed a bill behind the bar. The bar tender nodded in thanks and Chuck stood, offering his arm to Blair. She took it without a second thought and they walked arm in arm from the airport bar.

"Am I right to assume the limo is waiting?" She asked. Chuck simply raised one eyebrow at her, as if the suggestion of anything else was ridiculous. She smiled in approval.

"How was your time away?" He inquired as they reached the sleek black limousine.

"Difficult." She replied simply, as Chuck opened the door for her to slide in. "And Dubai?" She said politely. Chuck slipped in next to her.

"Tough." He answered, pulling the door closed on them and shutting out the rest of the world for a while.

The limo pulled smoothly away from the airport and they fell into silence. A few moments of quiet past but soon their hands brushed together and they both turned to the other. Before either knew what was happening, their lips were locked. Kissing furiously. Blair melted into Chuck and let herself be pulled into his lap without breaking their passionate kiss. She flung her arms around his neck and ground her body against his. Chuck felt blood rush to his groin and desire pulsated through both of them. Blair's nails dug into Chuck's back, she groaned in frustration and arousal, too many layers of clothing separating them in their frantic rush to be with one another again. Waiting wasn't going to work. Blair pulled at Chuck's belt buckle and he pushed her dress past her thighs, running his hands along the smooth skin greedily. Soon, they were both free of any garments that would have once been a hindrance to them. They paused, staring into one an others eyes and silently, their pact to go their own ways evaporated. This was right. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Together.

The two were slumped together, arms entwined, bodies facing each other. Blair felt blissful. Sex with Chuck had never disappointed, but there was something more than just physical pleasure when they coupled.

"I love you." Chuck said, interrupting her train of though. "Always have, always will." He added as an after thought.

"I love you too." She responded with a natural ease. Chuck and Blair hadn't grown to love each other, the way many couples did. Their connection was instant. The powerful, magnetic chemistry that would always bring them back together wasn't average and they both felt privileged to have such a rare love.

"This wasn't really part of the plan, was it?" Chuck said, although regretting nothing that had transpired between them in the limo.

Blair stifled a giggle. "You can always count on me to misbehave."

Chuck pulled her close to him, his arms engulfing her. "Indeed." He agreed.

The limo gently came to a stop and the door cracked open slightly, causing both Chuck and Blair to bolt upright. In their moment of ecstasy they had tuned out the rest of the world. Chuck's chauffeur, Arthur, became visible and Chuck made a move to slip out of the vehicle, offering his hand to a somewhat disheveled Blair, whose hair was fluffed up in every direction. Although still summer, the crisp night air in New York nipped at Blair's exposed arms and she shivered with cold. Chuck noticed her discomfort and protectively put his arm around her small frame. Blair happened to look to her left at the same time as a teenage girl with a knock off Louis Vuitton was snapping a picture of the pair. Blair sighed internally, the edge taken from her high. Even if Chuck and Blair had come to the conclusion that it was necessary to keep their relationship secret, the interfering girl had ensured that it wouldn't be an option.


	5. Chapter 5

**The weekend is now over, so I apologise if the updates aren't daily. But I will try my very hardest to get more C&B out there. I am going to try to write more chapters this evening before it is Monday and everything goes back to normal. Thank you very much for your reviews. They keep me inspired to continue.**

_Wakey Wakey, Upper East Sider's! Gossip Girl here._

_It's been a long, hot summer but now that I'm back, I'm bitchier than ever._

_Spotted: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf exiting the Bass Limo and heading towards the Empire hotel together._

_Are B&C truly back on? Or maybe they're 'just friends'? It's hard to tell when two people are as indecisive as these two._

_Nate, then Chuck, then Nate, then Chuck, then Marcus, then Chuck, then Nate, then Chuck, then Louis, then Dan… Exhausted all your options yet, B? We're getting bored._

_But what of Lonely boy? I hear you cry. Well fear not, the eldest Humphrey spawn has been photographed in Tuscany with none other than our own Georgina Sparks._

_Dan and Georgie? Didn't that already happen. Like, more than once? Perhaps their new-found romance will be enough to send Queen B running back to lonely boy._

_As for Nate Archibald, our favourite man-whore, he has been shut away in his office at the Spectator all summer long. _

_We can only hope he'll come out soon… Pale and pasty doesn't look good on you, N._

_And Serena Van Der Woodsen? Well I'll tell you this, and only this, upper east siders. Serena Van Der Woodsen is dead to me._

Chuck stretched his toes to the end of his warm bed, thankful of his girlfriends soft presence. He was unaware that the entire city were taking guesses as to whether or not he and Blair had re-united. He reached out for Blair and opened his eyes when he realised with a shock that she was not there. He shot up in bed and tuned his ears. He could hear the familiar sound of running water. Chuck grabbed his robe and padded barefoot to the bathroom where he gently opened the door and turned his gaze toward the shower. The thick glass outlined Blair's perfect form, and Chuck took a moment to thank whatever force it was which had brought her into his life. Blair's slender arm whipped out of the shower and grabbed the fluffy white towel on the floor. Wrapping herself in it, she stepped out of Chuck's shower and made her way towards the sink. When she spied Chuck in the mirror, Blair whipped around and placed a hand over her heart, taking deep breaths.

"You scared me!" She accused. Trying to ignore the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through her body. She felt tingly down to her toes.

"A thousand apologies, my love." He said, clearly not sorry in the slightest. He grinned and walked towards her, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against hers lightly.

"I just hate waking up alone." He reminded her and her expression swiftly changed from irritated to apologetic. She hooked herself to his neck and stroked his cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't just sit there after the blast." She sighed with aggravation.

"Blast? As in Gossip Girl?" Chuck asked in confusion, cocking his head to one side with a questioning glance.

"Of course, you haven't seen it." Blair reached out to the counter for her phone, unlocking it before quoting "Are Blair and Chuck truly back on? Or maybe they're just friends. It's hard to tell when two people are as indecisive as these two." Blair's read from her phone in an un-amused tone. Chuck huffed and rolled his eyes.

"How did she even know? We've been back less than twenty-four hours!" Gossip Girl was really grating on Chuck, the comment about them being indecisive had angered him. He'd always known what he wanted.

"Some girl took a picture of us getting out of the limo last night." Blair said, escaping Chuck's grasp and returning to perform her morning rituals.

"Blair would you pick up the pace a bit? We need to be at Lily's for one!" Chuck shouted to his girlfriend who must have been either lost in the closet or escaping through the bedroom window.

"One second!" She yelled back.

"Or a million." Chuck muttered to himself.

After twenty minutes of 'one second', Blair emerged from the bedroom, dressed in black, white and salmon pink. Chuck admired Blair's ability to colour co-ordinate fantastically. She looked like a prime fashionista as usual.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" She cried as she frantically searched for her bag. Chuck predicted at least another ten minutes before she was actually ready to go.

"Sit down a moment." He asked her. Blair stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"Do you want us to be late? It's bad enough that I'm going to have to sneak out of the back entrance anyway!" She accused him.

"I don't think it matters anymore." he said, smirking at her expression.

"Fine. But whatever you want to say, make it quick." She warned him, sitting next to him.

"How do you feel about the blast?" He asked her sincerely, taking her hands in his own and smoothing the silky skin.

"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently.

"I mean, how did it make you feel?" He said. Waiting for her response.

"Awful." She admitted. It made him wince to hear it, even though he already knew what her answer would be. "I've shown you in a bad light. Been an awful friend, girlfriend." She continued. "You deserve much better… You deserve someone who would choose you over anyone else." She finished in a rush. Looking down at their joined hands. Chuck squeezed them in reassurance.

"I've never wanted anyone else. Even if they would choose me, because we're inevitable, Blair. Which brings me onto my second point." He took a deep breath. "Do you really want to go out the back entrance? Or do you want to stride out together, hand in hand and give them something to speculate over?"

Blair bit her lip and looked up at him with the doe-eyed innocence that always melted his heart.

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully. "I mean, you really want everyone to know?"

"I'm not ashamed of our relationship, in time I hope you can see that. I love you Blair, with all my heart." He promised her.

Her eyes started to fill with tears and she launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, Chuck!" He whispered into his skin. Breathing in his heady, but comforting scent of sandalwood and peppermint.

_Spotted: _

_Queen B and her current choice of boy toy strolling around the city like love's young dream. Oh B, you wear men like accessories, but no one can deny that Chuck Bass is cut from the same diamond as that Erickson Beamon necklace you're so fond of. At least you're not slumming it in Brooklyn any longer. We did hate to see you in the gutter. _

Blair tutted at the blast, hopefully Gossip Girl would give up soon. She'd been plaguing their existence since they were fourteen years old. Enough was enough.

"We need to stop this." She announced to Chuck as they reached the steps of Serena's penthouse. "Gossip Girl can't rule our lives anymore. We're adults now!" She told him in exasperation.

"What's she said this time?" He sighed.

"Only that you're a fabulous choice of accessory." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I do try." He smirked. She slapped him gently on the arm.

"This isn't funny, Bass!" She cried. "I'm so done with being owned by Gossip Girl. No one can do _anything _anymore!"

When they reached the Van Der Woodsen penthouse, they were greeted by Lily and Bart, an icy glare was shared between the men as the women hugged one an other and complimented handbags.

"So you say you haven't seen Serena since I left for Paris with my mother?" Blair asked Lily.

"Sadly not. I can't get through to her phone either. She's entirely cut herself off." Lily said mournfully. Blair reached out to place her hand on Lily's arm.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, we'll find her." Blair comforted.

"But where could she possibly have gone this time?" Lily thought aloud.

Nate, Chuck and Blair all stood in Serena's bedroom, silently processing the sight of her empty closet, her bed that hadn't been slept in for weeks and all the missing photographs of her friends. Blair was terrified that it was her who had made Serena leave, so she tried to take her mind off of the very real truth by sorting through the boxes in Serena's room.

"This is all clothes and toiletries. We're never going to discover Serena's secrets in her loofah!" Blair burst out suddenly, frustrated at the lack of clues as to where her best friend could be.

"She never kept a day planner? Maybe an address book that had some names in it?" Nate suggested, trying to calm Blair down.

"Serena's life was on her cell phone and it seems to be the only thing she has with her." Chuck interjected. "Still nothing from Gossip girl?"

Blair turned to face Nate and Chuck before shaking her head solemnly. "I checked. Her last post on Serena was in the spring, the day she moved out."

"Well just because she hasn't written about Serena, doesn't mean she doesn't know anything about her." Nate said.

"You do have a personal correspondence with our poison pen pal?" Chuck asked Nate

"Yeah, when I heard from Lily it was the first thing I tried, Gossip Girl didn't give me anything." Nate sighed.

Blair, who had gone back to searching whipped around and said, "Nate. You have to convince her! Haven't you ever seen a Hitchcock movie or seen Date line? There's only so many ways this goes. Kidnap ransom, torture murder or brainwash cult!" Blair was becoming frantic

"Okay, Blair. We get it." Chuck said.

"No you don't! We both know that Serena is quite capable of hurting herself." Her distressed tone moved Chuck to comfort her. "But this time I'm afraid I hurt her too." She admitted.

"There is one more thing I could try." Nate added, hating to see his life long friend upset.

Both Blair and Chuck turned to look at him. "Anything, please." Blair said. "If you have a card, now's the time to play it." Chuck commented, turning back to Blair as Nate moved to leave.

Chuck took Blair's hands. "It's okay, we'll find her." He soothed.

"Promise?" She said, hope lost.

"Yeah." He assured her, stroking her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

-I am SO sorry and that is all I can say. I promise I will be updating more often now and my updates will be far more explosive. Thank you for not giving up on me!-  
_

Whilst Blair was out shopping with her mother, Chuck received a very worried phone call from a frantic Serena. Not expecting to hear from Serena now or indeed in the immediate future, Chuck was startled.

"Chuck!" Serena Van Der Woodsen's panic stricken voice escaped from an unknown number, somewhere in Thailand.

"…My, my. Serena, is that you?" Chuck's response was casual.

"Yes, yes! Now listen to me Chuck if, it's the last thing you do!" Came Serena's worrisome order. Chuck moved to the couch and settled into the soft cushioning which it provided. He was growing more and more apprehensive of what his sister may have been quite so desperate to tell him.

"So what would seem to be the problem, sis?" He asked with a false, laid-back ease; his stomach beginning to knot.

"I'm in Southeast Asia and I need you to help me." Serena stated. Chuck grimaced in anticipation of what favor she needed.

"Thailand? May I ask why you are residing in the home of the underage prostitute?" He asked.

"Yes. You must have recognized the country code- although I'm sure that your reasons for visiting Thailand are far from the same as my own." Serena retorted.

"Mmh." Chuck smirked. "What are your reasons then?" He asked her, quite genuinely curious.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, Steven." She blurted out the sentence with a lot more fear than Chuck believed necessary for such a simple and average statement.

"And this is a problem because?" Becoming more and more confused as each moment passed.

"He… well, he just proposed and I freaked out and checked into a random hotel. I don't want to get married, Chuck! I'm twenty-one for crying out loud!" Serena wailed.

"Okay, fine, I understand. But what can I do about it?" Chuck's brow furrowed and he went over all the possible scenarios in his mind.

"I need you to send the jet over to pick me up. Steven has my passport and I can't face him. I've got nothing! No money, no phone. Chuck I need you to help me!" She pleaded with him and Chuck's inner tenderheartedness felt for her.

"Okay, fine. I'll send the jet over to you as soon as possible. I need the details of where you are staying so that I can arrange a car for you." He explained to his sister. Serena told him where she was and they figured out a time and a place for her to be ready at; a car would pick Serena up at 5am the next morning as to avoid running into Steven.

"Thanks, Chuck! I knew I could rely on you to help me." Serena exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, sis. I'll let Blair know when she gets back from her shopping trip that you called. She's so worried about you!" Chuck fussed, worrying about what Blair might say in response to finding out about Serena.

"No. No! You cannot tell Blair about this! It is imperative that she doesn't know." Serena all but shouted down the receiver. Chuck held his phone away from his ear and winced.

"So you're saying I can't put Blair's mind at rest? Serena, that's not fair, she's in such a state worrying about you." Chuck whined.

"No you can't and whilst we're on the topic of Blair, have you willingly taken her back?" The threat in Serena's voice was evident, despite her attempts to sheath it.

"We're working on our issues before we get too serious." Chuck didn't count this as a lie, they were working on their issues- it's just that they were doing it together, under the same roof, in the same bed.

"I'm glad to see you've not let her waltz back into your life, Chuck. She used you, just like she used all of us." She sounded spiteful and it made Chuck feel protective of Blair.

"That's not fair, S. She'd just been through a divorce and lost her baby. She wasn't in any position to make rational decisions about her life." He could feel himself making excuses for Blair, but he was unsure if he should be. Blair _had_ treated him like something nasty on her favourite pair of heels. Maybe he shouldn't have been so willing to forgive and forget.

"So? She still knew how we both felt. You can't make excuses for her all her life, Chuck. She's an adult." Serena's words began to sink in and Chuck agreed that he'd not tell Blair and Serena's call until she'd returned to New York; Serena wanted to talk with Blair face-to-face about the reasons why they weren't working as friends.

Just as Chuck was saying his goodbyes to Serena, the elevator door slid open and in walked Blair, without any shopping bags.

"Hi!" She sang in a cheery voice. Prancing over to Chuck to drop a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hello to you, too. But where is your loot?" Chuck gestured to Blair's empty hands. She chuckled and patted his cheek.

"I don't always need to buy things to satisfy my needs." She murmured suggestively, straddling his lap. "You see, that's what I have you for." She purred into his ear, stroking his neck with her index finger and rubbing up against his body with her own.

"Sadly, I am not at your disposal at this current moment in time, lover." He said with regret, grasping her petite waist and unclasping her fierce hold on his neck. She pouted and wriggled in his lap, only leaving him more upset about his unavailability to satisfy her every desire at that point.

"Oh, but why?" Blair wrinkled her forehead and bit her lip. "Whatever it is that you're doing, can't it be postponed for, I don't know, say eighteen minutes?" A sly grin formed on her lips and she wound herself back around him, peppering his cheek with soft kisses. With a groan, he once again extracted her from him. This time she looked more than a little irritated with his rejection.

"Fine, Bass." She huffed, removing herself from his lap. He almost immediately felt the loss. "Whatever business meeting you must attend is obviously more important than our relationship, so I'll just have to find other ways of satisfying myself." She marched into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. Chuck took this as a warning not to even attempt entry until a later time.

Half an hour had passed and Blair was still locked in the bathroom, submerged in a steaming bath whilst silently questioning her appeal to Chuck. What if he doesn't find me attractive? she thought to herself. Am I damaged goods? What if I disgust him now? I've been with too many people for him to see past it. Blair began to feel less and less confident in herself, picking faults with her body and finding every flaw in her personality. If Chuck was more interested in a business deal than her, then she would have to make a change, she'd find out what it was that made her repulsive and she'd destroy it. Perhaps it was her hands- she could hardly remember the last time she'd received a proper manicure. Stepping out of the bath and into a soft white robe, Blair entered the master bedroom through the conjoining door from the bathroom. She was relieved to see that Chuck was not there, it meant that she could re-assess herself without distraction. Once Blair had made a mental note of all the physical features she would pay more attention to, she decided to re-dress and fine-tune her makeup until she looked every inch a respectable girlfriend- someone who Chuck might be proud of.

She found herself dressed in an embroidered orange crochet shift dress, along with a pair of patent burgundy heels and a gold bracelet. She took two deep breaths to relax herself before plastering her face with a smile and striding back into the living room.

Whilst he was waiting for Blair to re-appear, Chuck decided to make use of his time and arrange for the jet to be sent to Thailand, but whilst doing so, he began to feel increasingly guilty about not rushing after Blair and begging her to let him in to apologize. After all, he knew just how insecure she could feel after any form of rejection- and though he never meant to reject her, he didn't encourage her advances as he usually would. She was probably feeling terrible. Chuck shut his laptop and started towards the bathroom just as Blair emerged from the bedroom door, dressed in a new outfit. She looked sensational and her complex up-do, which revealed the nape of her delicious neck, was enough to make Chuck want to fall at her feet and worship her. He noticed that her expression, although seemingly happy, was strained and he reached out to touch her face. She smacked his hand away lightly.

"Hey!" She protested. "I just made myself look somewhat presentable. You may not spoil me." She told him. "Besides. You have something on already." Her face returned to it's forced jolliness.

"I can hardly remember what business I was supposed to attend to when I see you looking like the vision of beauty itself." He stole her hand and kissed each of her fingertips. She allowed him to do so but pulled her hand away with haste afterwards.

"Well then I suppose I should stop being a nuisance to you and do something with myself rather than sit and distract you from your business." Blair murmured solemnly, her joyful facade fading. Chuck moved close enough to her that he could hear her soft breaths. He was intoxicated by her scent and wound his arm around her.

"Never have you been a nuisance to me, you ridiculous, perfect girl." Chuck uttered soothingly, his voice soft like velvet.

"That's not true. You don't have to pretend to make me feel better, you know." Blair said, before escaping his hold and picking up her small bag. She threw it over her shoulder and waved goodbye. "I'll be back around dinner time, probably." She explained and before he could move to stop her, she was out of the penthouse and in the elevator.

Blair didn't come back to Chuck's that night, nor the next. Chuck only caught a glimpse of her once the following day from his car, sitting alone in Central park with a glassy, distant look in her eyes. When he'd finally convinced his driver to stop, she'd disappeared. It was only two days later that Chuck managed to get to Blair. He'd managed to persuade Dorota to let him see Blair without telling her that he was on his way, but the stern glare he usually got from a 'very appreciative of ' Dorota meant that something was seriously wrong. He found Blair curled up in a chair by the window, she was dressed in a modest, oyster-colored slip- staring into nothingness. He didn't mean to startle her, but when she felt someone kiss the top of her head from behind, Blair jumped out of her skin. She whipped around, her eyes wide with fear and panic, only to find a very confused looking Chuck Bass, in need of some questions answering. Once her nerves had calmed down, Blair motioned for him to join her.

"What happened, Blair?" He asked her, his eyes burning with sadness. She hated to see him upset by her actions, so she offered him her hand.

"I just needed a couple of days to re-consider." She told him honestly.

"Re-consider what?" Chuck started to feel nauseous, he was positive she meant their relationship.

"Chuck. Don't make me say it, it hurts too much." She pleaded with him, her morose expression broke his heart and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We've made it complicated with all the lying and scheming, but we _can _have pure and simple love." He assured her. "We don't need anything but each other."

"The worst thing is." She paused before dropping her bomb "That I'm not sure we can anymore… We've destroyed everything we had Chuck and I really thought we could get back what we had before it all went so wrong, but I don't think we can." Her words felt like knives and Chuck tightened his hold on her, refusing to let go even when she struggled.

"Please just let me go." He knew she didn't just mean his suffocating grip; she wanted him to let go of her for good. But he couldn't. Hadn't she realised that after six years, there was nothing else for him- Blair Cornelia Waldorf had ruined him. He reached for the chain around her neck and held the impressive diamond ring in front of her face. She turned to stare helplessly at him but he just frowned at the ring.

"I won't ever let you go, Waldorf. I thought I could once, but there will never be a moment when I don't love you. One day, we're going to be married and have our own babies. We'll give them beautiful names and live in a wonderful townhouse opposite central park. Our children will feed the ducks, just like you did with your Dad and nothing will _ever_ tear us apart. Not when you think I'm flirting with my young new receptionist, not when you tell me that you hate me, that we should have never been married. You and I, Blair. It's written in the stars. I don't believe any of that hippy nonsense but I know that we're meant to be. I will never give up on us. I can't ever let you go." By the end of his emotional speech, Blair had curled into his warm embrace, her tears soaking through the cotton of his shirt.

"I want that so much, Chuck." She admitted. "But it just can't happen. At least, not now." He knew that she was right, but he didn't want to leave her there. He lifted her to her bed and they lay together. Chuck put his arm protectively around her tiny frame and kissed her bare shoulder. They fell asleep together, and neither stirred during their final night in the same bed.

_  
Once again, I am so sorry that I've not updated in SO long, and you probably hate me now, too. But this is certainly not the end of Chuck and Blair. Don't you worry! The next update will be out soon! I apologize!xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovely readers :') this weekend you get two new chapters because I've been just so terrible with updating this one! If I get lazy just send me death threats or something?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Blair woke, she found Chuck, gazing longingly at her, she'd briefly forgotten why his dark eyes looked so mournful, why he wasn't smiling. Blair propped herself up on one elbow and touched his cheek with her fingertips, she was curious to know why he looked so crest-fallen.

"What is it, Chuck? Is everyth- Oh." She threw herself back against the pillow and sighed. "I remember." She stole a glance at Chuck, who was still staring at her, his expression beyond painful.

"Do we really need to do this?" He asked her, a glimmer of hope shining in his voice. "I mean, we could just take things a little more slowly and see how it goes. We don't have to break it off!" Chuck was almost like a child, his voice full of false promise; making offers that he knew she'd never accept. Blair huffed out and sat up, resting her back against the headboard.

"I love you so much, Charles Bass. I want to marry you and live with you. I'd love those things more than all the shoes in the world!" He let her funny little comparison slide because she'd likely not eaten in the last couple of days.

"I love you too, Blair. More than you'll ever know." He promised her whole heartedly. "But can you do one thing for me?" He asked her.

She nodded and murmured a simple yes.

"Keep the necklace on." He begged her.

Blair's hand instinctively flew to her neck, where the diamond engagement ring was nestled at the bottom of a long silver chain, beneath her slip. "I'll never take it off, if only to be re-sized when it finally ends up on my finger." She told him with confidence, clasping the ring in her fist. Chuck stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly. When he drew his lips away, he saw her staring up at him with lust. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were ferociously kissing. Her mouth opened beneath his and his tongue invaded her mouth with more force than he usually demonstrated. He changed his stance quickly, so she was positioned on top of his chest. Neither of them broke the kiss as they explored each others bodies further, he pushed her slip past her thighs and bit her bottom lip as she raked her fingers down his abdomen. Chuck turned so that he was on top of Blair. He paused momentarily, searching for her approval, she couldn't form a coherent thought so she just nodded; it was enough in the way of permission for Chuck. Tenderly, he prised her knees apart and stroked them, burying his head below the duvet to kiss the insides of her thighs and flick his tongue against her. She cried out in pleasure but pulled him back up to her mouth for more greedy kisses. She dug her nails into his lower back and seized hold of his ass, squeezing it.

"Please. I need you now." She begged in a hoarse whisper.

He guided himself towards her entrance and teased her momentarily before swiftly thrusting into her. They both moaned in bliss and her back arched up off the bed. She looped her arms around his waist for support as he continued to push into her as far as she could take him. They made love until they were both too tired to carry on, for Blair and Chuck knew that sex changed nothing.

-  
Chuck woke first, it was 4pm and their bodies were still entwined, just how they ought to be. But Chuck carefully peeled Blair off of him and covered her up with the soft duvet. The hardest thing he had to do was let Blair go, and now it felt like it was happening all over again. Chuck found a pen and paper in Blair's nightstand and wrote her a quick note. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away before leaning in to kiss her forehead. Her sleeping form didn't stir, she only smiled in her sleep. With a final longing glance at the only woman he'd ever love, Chuck gathered his belongings and crept downstairs- a worried looking Dorota was there to meet him, the maid had an expression of compassion.

" , let me make some tea, yes?" She fussed, staring up at him. He simply shook his head and sighed.

"Thank you, Dorota, but I really should be going before she wakes. We both need to recover." He told her. Dorota nodded in understanding and watched as he disappeared into the elevator out of the penthouse, and what she assumed was out of Blair's life.

-  
Blair woke with a start, she'd dreamed that she and Chuck were moving in together, into a beautiful brownstone townhouse, she was at least four months pregnant and they looked happier than ever. But when she turned over to find him and tell him of her dream, he was gone. A single piece of paper lay on her pillow and she noticed the bedrooms emptiness. Tears started to form in Blair's eyes as she reached for the note.

"_My Dearest Blair,_" The note read.

_"You must understand that leaving you this morning has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_But you are the only thing in the world that I care about, so if you asked something of me, I'd do it,_

_no questions asked. The events of last night were not a mistake, more of a momentary goodbye._

_I'm not sure how long I'll be capable of living without you by my side, but we can try to remain_

_separated for the good of our relationship- one I still believe in with all of my heart. _

_If you ever need _anything_, I am at your ready disposal. You can call me anytime, anywhere._

_I love you more than words can describe. _

_Stay true to yourself, Blair Waldorf_

_Yours forever_

_Chuck"_

As she read the letter, Blair's heart felt as though it was tearing into tiny pieces. Chuck Bass had broken her heart far too many times. She would not let herself lie in bed, feeling sorry for herself all day. The only way to feel better was to get up and do something. She jumped into the shower in her bathroom- remembering just what had occurred in her bedroom during the early hours of the morning. She couldn't help but grin impishly to herself as she rinsed the foamy shampoo out of her hair. Blair dressed in a white peplum top and pleated mini-skirt combination, her shoes were bright metallic shades and she braided her dark hair adorning it with one of her signature headbands- today a bejeweled, pink affair. She spritzed herself with Chanel No.5- a gift from Chuck- and made her way downstairs.

" !" Dorota explained, somewhat shocked to see Blair fully dressed and ready to go. Dorota had planned to spoil the young Miss Waldorf rotten today, she was actually about to collect a box of 22 assorted macarons- Blair's most favourite indulgence.

"Yes, Dorota?" Blair responded in a cheery voice.

"Why you up?" Her maid questioned her. Blair smiled at Dorota, clearly she'd seen Chuck leave.

"I can't lose myself because I've lost Chuck. Besides, technically speaking, I've not lost him at all, we're simply on hiatus before we return to each other, have New York's most prestigious wedding and conquer Manhattan together!" She said dreamily. "Would I be correct to assume that you saw him this morning?" Blair inquired. Dorota shifted her weight.

"Yes . look very heartbroken when he leave." Dorota told Blair, with honesty. Blair's smile dropped as she thought of Chuck in pain. Pain that she'd caused him.

"Oh, okay. Right. Well, I'm going to the atelier for a few hours- call me if I'm needed please, Dorota."

-  
When Chuck arrived back at his suite in the Empire, he threw himself onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions scattered all around it. He groaned loudly and kicked his shoes off, hugging his knees to his chest. He heard his phone buzz on the glass coffee table but didn't even bother looking to see who it was. He needed to mourn, forget and move on. Chuck lifted himself off of the couch and made his way to the mini bar, grabbing the carafe of whisky which sat behind the bar. The amber liquid served to soothe Chuck Bass in his worst of times, this was definitely one of those times, he decided as he poured the alcohol into a crystal glass and necked it, glass after glass. When he was so drunk that he could hardly feel, Chuck remembered that he had some things of Blair's at the suite- and now would probably be a better time than any to return them? He stumbled into the bedroom that they once shared and opened one of her many bags, haphazardly knocking all of her cosmetics, jewellery and perfume bottles into it. Glass broke but he didn't care, he continued to shove any of her visible possessions inside of the bag. Once he'd zipped the overstuffed bag shut, he made his way to her home.

-  
It was 11pm when Chuck got to Blair's. He burst through the elevator door to find Dorota carrying a tray of tea towards the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Chuck charge upstairs, taking multiple steps at a time.

" ! It very late! You must not go in there-" Dorota stopped when she could no longer hear footsteps. She huffed in dis-content, but instead of pursuing Chuck, she decided to return to the kitchen. She shut the door and decided to stay out of Blair's business, as Miss Waldorf certainly would not thank her if she interrupted.

Blair's door swung open just as she was tying the string of her silken robe. She turned around, expecting to see Dorota, but instead found Chuck, obviously completely intoxicated and carrying one of her Coach luggage bags on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Blair stared at him with confusion as he dropped her bag to the floor with a thud and started towards her.

"I came to return all your shit." He slurred. Blair was taken aback by his mind-set, he seemed so angry. When he reached her, he pulled her so close to him that their noses were almost touching.

"Thank you." She whispered, unsure that she could actually speak without her voice betraying her emotions. She could smell the whiskey on his hot breath and felt weak at the knees.

"You're most welcome, princess." He murmured, curling his hand around her waist. Blair knew it was wrong, that they'd be right back at square one, but she no longer cared. The moment was good enough for her.

"You're like an angel, drawn to the dark side." He explained, his voice thick with desire as he leaned in to capture her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped and twisted in his arms. He pulled her robe apart, revealing her sweet, satin La Perla's to him. His hand explored every plane of her silky skin, from her abdomen to her thighs. He watched in the mirror as her eyes rolled back in her head when he kissed her neck. She turned to face him, burying her head in his neck and running her hands all over his shirt clad chest. He guided them to her bed without breaking contact. He sat down and held her hips as she stood above him. They stared at each other for a moment before she caressed his face.

"This really is a beautiful friendship." Blair sighed, leaning over Chuck so that they were now lying together. She wriggled beneath him as he loved every expanse of her body, kissing her neck, claiming her legs and nipping at her shoulder. She moaned with content and grabbed his hair in her fists, pulling it. Blair couldn't knock the feeling nagging at her gut that she was making a mistake. With much regret, she roughly shoved Chuck off of her body so that she could sit landed on the floor with a loud thump, When he re-surfaced, Chuck looked the epitome of pissed off.

"What the fuck, Waldorf?" He growled at her. "I thought we were having a good time!" He rubbed the side of his head and glared at her. Blair hopped off of the bed and went to help him up. He ignored the hand which she extended to him and exhaled sharply, pulling himself up from the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Blair sank back down on the bed.

"We can't do this. It goes against every rule we made." She explained. "Chuck, you didn't sleep with anyone for a whole year, I think you can go a few weeks." Blair tried to joke light-heartedly. He moved over to her and stood behind her, moving her hair from her ear, he leant in and whispered

"I want you baby, why won't you come to me?"

Blair shuddered and it took all of her will power to refuse, but if they could ever have a chance at a relationship, one of them needed to be sensible. So Blair tore away from him and fiercely tied her robe at the waist- a flimsy scrap of silk which Chuck would much prefer that she shed.

"I don't understand why you keep denying me." He said, his tone slightly hurt. "Don't you remember what we had two years ago? A secret relationship. We can do that now. We'll have all the good parts of a relationship, like sex, but none of the stress of being a public item." He thought that his suggestion was plausible and couldn't understand her refusal to agree to it.

"Of course I remember that." Blair snapped back at him. He was behaving like a teenager. "But do _you _remember how that ended? We'd be in a constant power struggle, Chuck and that's the very reason that I suggested we go our separate ways before coming together in Monte Carlo."

Chuck scoffed. "It only ended because you're obsessed with power!" He accused her, knowing he'd hit a nerve. Her expression dropped into a plea for him to stop but he didn't. "All you care about is being talked about. You say that I'm important to you, but if I was, you wouldn't care about being powerful and we could have the life that you claim to want!" Chuck was furious with himself but it didn't stop him. In truth, Blair needed to hear what he had to say. "You've used me like a doormat- You've used Serena like a doormat too and that's why she didn't tell you that she's on her way home!" He finished, his voice raised to a shout.

"What." Blair demanded. "How long have you known she was coming back?!" She screeched at him, thumping her fists against his chest in a fit of pure rage.

"Three days." He spat back at her, grabbing her wrists and pushing her attacks away.

"How _dare_ you not tell me?" She shot at him, her eyes full of rage.

"She didn't want me to! And I understand why! Maybe she was right not to forgive you for all of your shit, Blair." Chuck cried, under the influence of alcohol or not, these were his feelings and he needed to expel them.

"Well if you've not forgiven me either then why don't you just go and sleep with Serena instead of coming over here like a pathetic teenager!" She was disgusted by his betrayal.

"You didn't seem to be complaining when you were talking about how beautiful our 'friendship' was!" He shouted. "But perhaps I will- all your other boyfriends did, so what's one more?"

Blair felt like he'd punched her in the stomach. "Low blow, Bass. Even for you." She said, her voice was weak. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Wow, Blair. Way to take the moral high ground when it was _you _who left me hanging for Hum Drum Humphrey after I waited for you all fucking year. But do you know what? I think I will leave. Goodnight, Blair." Chuck roared as he maneuvered his way out of her bedroom. Blair sat on her bed, head in hands as she cried softly to herself. She wasn't even sure why they were doing this anymore. It could never work for them, they had six years of proof and anguish. But neither one of them could ever stop loving each other. They'd have to find a way to make it work or forever be in this limbo of a relationship.

-  
Chuck was so angry that he couldn't even consider waiting for his car to collect him, so he walked. Chuck had never been a keen walker, but it certainly helped to calm him down and think over things. Now he was so unsure of who he was angry at, that he found himself walking up and down Blair's street. He needed to talk to her again, to apologize for all that he'd said to hurt her. But he wasn't sure if seeing her would flare up his anger once more and he'd truly ruin things; that was if he hadn't already. Just as he'd resolved to head back to the Waldorf penthouse to beg for forgiveness, his phone started to buzz. It was only then that he realised he had three missed calls from Serena Van Der Woodsen. Answering the phone, he expected her to bite his ear off about not answering his phone. Naturally, he was correct in thinking so. She demanded that he come to the empire to talk to her, that she was waiting outside and whatever slut he was with could wait- she was family. Serena did make a lot of good points during her rant, but when Chuck snapped his phone shut, he was utterly torn. Apologize to Blair, the only woman he would ever love - a girl he had just emotionally destroyed. Or go and find Serena, his step sister and long time friend who had just arrived home on a plane after a stressful trip to Thailand?


End file.
